Us
by toujours-eccentrique
Summary: A series of Albus and Scorpius centric one shots. Contains light slash and swearing in some chapters.
1. The Sorting

**This is just a small series of one shots between Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy that I'm doing. It won't interrupt _'77_, I plan on finishing it quite soon. Will contain swearing and light slash in later chapters, be warned.**

* * *

><p>"Slytherin!"<p>

The Sorting Hat's cries seemed to echo endlessly throughout the Hall. Shocked gasps rippled throughout the sea of Hogwarts students, all of whom were wearing identical looks of shock on their faces. Time itself seemed to be standing still. For Albus Potter, anyway. He didn't want to move from the stool. He didn't want the Hat to be taken off of his head, it was far too big for him and therefore did the wonderful job of obscuring his face. But then he felt Professor Bowie remove it and Albus knew that he couldn't put it off anymore. He stood up and shakily walked over to the Slytherin table. As he did so, a smattering of half-hearted applause began.

Then it was time for the next student to be sorted. Everybody soon returned to normality, as if nothing had ever happened, but Albus knew what they had all been thinking: _Harry Potter's son, a Slytherin_. Albus sought out his brothers face across the hall. James might have had a look of glee on his face as he teased his brother about this very predicament earlier on that morning, but there was no laughter on his face now. James caught his younger brother looking at him with a worrying gaze, and quickly managed to muster up an encouraging smile.

Albus knew that him being made a Slytherin wasn't the end of the world, but it made him feel like he was now the black sheep of the Potter family. Where had he gone wrong? Then a horrible thought struck him: A part of Lord Voldemort's soul had lived in his father... _Had Harry somehow passed a bit on to his son?_

Albus knew that he was being ridiculous now. He tried to shake himself out of his horrified state.

"Albus, is it?" A voice said beside him, "Have a chicken leg."

Albus stared. The glittering golden plates in front of him were suddenly over flowing with food. His stomach rumbled. He had forgotten how hungry he was.

"Er, all right. Thanks," Albus said.

The boy beside him passed a chicken leg over. He was a rather thin boy, with a pale face and even paler blonde hair. But his eyes, which were a chocolate brown colour, seemed kind. Albus realized that it was Scorpius Malfoy, the boy his Uncle Ron hadn't seemed keen on at Kingscross.

"I'm Scorpius," Scorpius announced, as if he had read Albus's mind.

"I'm-" Albus began.

"Albus Potter, I know," Scorpius replied.

Albus smiled weakly, unsure of what to say. He began to chew on his chicken leg as a means of something to do.


	2. Looking For Me?

**These one shots aren't going to be in chronological order, by the way. They'll be written as I think of them.**

* * *

><p><em>Third Year<em>

"Have a good term, Al," Ginny said.

"I will," Albus replied. He kissed his mothers cheek in a hurry to get away.

"Make sure you write at least once a week," Ginny added.

"I promise," Albus said hurriedly. His eyes were frantically searching the platform behind her.

"And look after your sister," Ginny went on.

"Yep," Albus said. His feet were literally tapping he was so eager to get away.

"And your brother as well, come to think of it," Ginny said with a frown, "If I get another letter saying he's blown up a-"

"Mum really, I will!" Albus cried, "I need to go. I love you."

He kissed her again before jetting off down the platform. Albus jumped on to the train and dashed down the corridor, glancing in to every compartment. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. Albus turned. There he was, almost exactly as Albus remembered him. Scorpius had undergone a sudden growth spurt but it was still him. He had the same crooked smile, the same warm eyes.

"Looking for me?" Scorpius laughed.

Albus laughed weakly back. He didn't know why he had missed Scorpius so much over the summer. He couldn't explain why his heart was doing sommersaults now that he was finally seeing him in the flesh. Scorpius patted Albus's shoulder.

"Let's go and find a seat," He suggested. Then he walked off down the bustling corridor.

Albus watched him go, feeling rather light headed.


	3. Library Confessions

_Fourth Year_

"Albus please, will you at least blink so I know that you're alive?" Isla snapped.

Albus looked at her, blinking distractedly around the deserted library.

"Eh?" He said.

"You've been staring in to space for the past ten minutes," Isla explained, "What's wrong?"

Albus sighed. Isla, a Muggle born Ravenclaw girl, was his second closest friend. They had first struck up a friendship in Defence Against the Dark Arts when she had hit Albus with a Giggling Hex so powerful that he had spent the whole night rolling around a bed in the Hospital Wing in fits of laughter. She was an extremely clever witch, if not a little cynical and sarcastic. However Isla was the only person in the whole world that Albus knew would tell him how it was.

"Scorpius has been avoiding me for the past week," Albus explained, "I don't know what I've supposed to have done wrong. He won't speak to me properly, and even then I have to practically corner him to get a word out of him. It's a miracle if he even passes me an ingredient in Potions."

Isla frowned. "He hasn't been off with me," She said. Since Isla spent so much time with Albus, she had become close to Scorpius too.

"Maybe something's gone on at home?" Albus suggested.

"I don't think it's that," Isla shook her head, "He would have said."

"Then Merlin knows," Albus mumbled. He rested his head on his arm, closing his eyes as if wishing he could shut off everything else just as easily.

"Maybe it's because he knows you're in love with him," Isla said in an offhand sort of way.

Albus jumped up so violenty he sent a stack of books by his elbow flying. He stared at Isla, stunned. "What do you mean, he knows I'm in love with him?" He cried. Isla raised an eyebrow.

"So you don't deny it then," She observed.

"Fine," Albus snapped, "Maybe I do like him. A bit."

"A lot," Isla argued, "I'm one of your best friends, Al. Plus I'm a girl. So it was kind of obvious to me."

Albus groaned. "I don't know what to do. I never set out to like him, it just _happened._ I've tried to switch it off but I just can't."

"Of course you can't," Isla said wisely, "This is love we're talking about, not a television."

"A what?" Albus said blankly.

"Never mind," Isla shook her head, "I'll speak to him."

"No! You can't," Albus cried.

"It's the only way," Isla retorted, "Don't worry, I'll word it carefully."

"I'm sure you will," Albus snorted. Isla's idea of careful was usually waiting a few seconds longer before getting to the point. She gathered up her books, winked at Albus, then flitted from the library. Albus put his head in his hands, running his long fingers through his thick brown hair.

He just couldn't see this going well.


	4. Library Confessions Part II

**This shot is carried on from the last. In case you were wondering what the characters look like in my mind, let's say that if this fic were a movie then I'd want Andrew Garfield as Albus and Mila Kunis as Isla. Not sure about Scorpius yet though.**

* * *

><p><em>Fourth Year<em>

Albus remained in the library for one whole excruciating hour. It seemed safe to stay there. People flitted in and out, dancing past him, but none of them were the two people he was most anxious to see. Albus set his head on his arm again. He heard the chair beside him scrape across the floor and instantly he was alert. He looked up to see Isla sat beside him. In her hand was a folded piece of parchment. Albus went to grab it from her but she held it up in the air.

"I just basically sorted out your life. Tell me how much you love me," Isla demanded.

Albus rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for games. "I love you very, very much, Isla. Now please can I have my note?" He begged.

"Who said it was yours?" Isla asked, but she chucked it to him anyway.

Albus smoothed out the parchment to see Scorpius's familiar, tiny handwriting.

_Five o'clock._

"Pretty cryptic, isn't it?" Isla said.

"You read this?" Albus cried.

Isla smiled in her usual wicked fashion. Albus didn't think it was cryptic it all. He knew exactly what it meant: Scorpius wanted to meet up with him. And Albus knew where.

"It's ten to five now," Isla announced.

Albus shot up. "I'll be back later," He explained to Isla.

She simply nodded and returned to her homework, as if there had been no interruption in her day whatsoever. Albus picked up his school bag, swung it over his shoulder, and half ran out of the library.

Whenever Albus and Scorpius had had to meet up, they had always arranged to meet at the same place: a weathering willow tree in the grounds. Albus arrived outside. He gulped in the fresh air as he looked around. In the distance, sat beneath the tree with his back to the castle, was a boy with pale blonde hair. Albus jogged over.

"Scorpius?" He said once he had reached the tree.

Scorpius turned. Albus was shocked to see that his eyes were red rimmed from crying.

"Oh God, Al," Scorpius whispered.

"What's wrong?" Albus demanded to know, "What can I do?" His heart was hammering.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Scorpius asked.

"I didn't want to bother you," Albus shrugged.

"Bother me? You could never bother me you bloody moron!" Scorpius cried. He stood up.

"You mean you don't mind?" Albus gasped, "You're okay to still be friends, despite... knowing?"

"Yes, I'm okay to be friends," Scorpius nodded, "But I think I'd like it better if we were more."

Inside Albus had exploded. It was as if all of his Christmases had come at once. But he couldn't help but still be a little guarded. "But you like Holly Jukes, you said," He reminded Scorpius.

"That was a cover up," Scorpius explained, "And the reason I've been avoiding you is because I thought that if I spent another second in your company I'd go mad and do something crazy and stupid, like kiss you."

Albus's heart was threatening to burst out of his skin. He had hoped for this moment for so long, but now fear was holding him back. Just then he heard a peel of voices and they both turned. A few people had come out of the castle to walk around the grounds, trespassing on their private moment. Scorpius took a step forward. Albus placed a hand on his chest.

"Not here. Not now," He said.

Scorpius glanced over at the group of Gryffindors by the lake. "Fine," He nodded.

Albus smiled. He made a mental note to remind Isla again how much he loved her.


	5. Isla's Inappropiate Improvisation

_Fifth Year_

"Roses are red, violets are blue, your father may have been a Death Eater, but I still love you!" Isla finished off her little ryhme with a roguish wink. Albus stared at her.

"Isla Quirke I am not writing that in Scorpius's Valentines card," He said.

"I thought it was charming. It shows your acceptance of him," Isla resolved.

Albus rolled his eyes.


	6. The Experiment

**Not technically a Albus and Scorpius one shot, but it includes Albus all the same.**

* * *

><p><em>Second Year<em>

"Are you ready?"

"Sure."

"You aren't scared, are you?"

"Course not. Everybody's doing it. It's nothing to be nervous about, Al."

"Well, that's all right then."

"Exactly."

Albus and Isla eyed each other gingerly before slowly leaning in together. This close, Albus could smell the musk of Isla's perfume. He breathed it in, because isn't that what you were supposed to do with girls, take in every inch of them? Albus nearly sneezed from the fumes, almost ruining the moment. This went past Isla though, who's eyes were now closed. Albus closed his too.

And then, before either of them knew it, their mouths had met. Not entirely sure what to do, they wiggled their lips about a bit, applying pressure here and there. When it was over, they drew back, staring at each other with the same cautious eyes as before. Isla bit her lip.

"Well?" She said, "How was it?"

"I'm not sure... were we doing it right?" Albus frowned.

"I think so. Is there a wrong way to do it?" Isla pondered.

Albus considered the kiss. He wasn't sure what he had been expecting, and so could not compare the real thing with his imaginiation. In truth, it had felt wrong. Kissing Isla had been like kissing a relative. It had been uncomfortable. It had lacked any real emotion. Then Isla spoke.

"Albus, I'm not sure I want to do that again," She said, "The whole kissing you thing, I mean. I think I'd like it if we were just friends."

"Yeah, me too," Albus admitted, relieved.

When Albus confided in James about the experiment the next day, he laughed his head off.


End file.
